


to get me through

by beforethesunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethesunset/pseuds/beforethesunset
Summary: The only person in the world who could bring Kylo home was his father: Han Solo. And now they’re face to face, and he feels like he’s about to break.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Han Solo, Ben Solo/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	to get me through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> i wrote this instead of doing my homework. also this is for indigo because i read your work and it made me feel confident to post whatever the hell i want so think of this as a thank you :)

“Come home, Ben. We miss you.”

Kylo can’t stop himself from whimpering softly, the tears in his eyes threatening to pour out. He knows his family has missed him—he had felt his mother’s Force presence reaching out to him, a desperate attempt to bring him back. She’s tried it many times since he left, and until now the plea has not worked—because he didn’t need it from her.

The only person in the world who could bring Kylo home was his father: Han Solo. And now they’re face to face, and he feels like he’s about to break.

“I’m being torn apart,” he whispers, as if it’s a secret. “I want to go with you but—”

“Then come with me, Ben,” Han interrupts, cusping his face gently. The tears that have been blurring his vision finally fall at the touch of his father’s hands, and Kylo bites his lip, trying not to sob. “We’ll help you.”

Those are the words he’s wanted to hear his whole life, and it takes everything in him to keep his composure, to not break down on the spot. He moves his arm and holds his lightsaber between them, looking in Han’s eyes for any signs of dishonesty.

“You promise?” Kylo asks brokenly; he knows that if he’s rejected once more, the dark side will finally consume him, and there won’t be any turning back. 

“Always, Ben,” Han says and pries the lightsaber out of Kylo’s tight grip, putting it on his belt. 

He feels vulnerable without it in his hand, so he does the only thing that will sooth him: grabs Han’s leather jacket tightly, pulling the man closer to him. His father’s hands grasps his forearms in return and presses their foreheads together. 

“I never stopped loving you,” Kylo admits as they’re engulfed in red, the stream of daylight gone. Han gives him a small smirk that says he’s always known before kissing him. It’s slow but urgent, familiar but different, and everything Kylo has wanted. 

They’re interrupted by footsteps coming towards them. Han pulls away first and turns around, and Kylo doesn’t need to see his father’s face to know he’s frowning.

“We need to leave,” the scavenger says, out of breath, and the traitor stands next to her, glaring at him. “Now.”

Han nods and grabs Kylo’s hand before they make their way out of the building, avoiding blaster shots. He had forgotten about the Stormtroopers that came with him, but Chewie takes them out easily from above. 

The five of them hastily make their way back to the _Falcon_ , running through the thick snow. Han’s hold on his hand never gives until they’re in the cockpit, taking off with the rest of the Resistance.

Once they’re in hyperspace, Chewie growls softly and leaves them alone, presumably going to check on the girl and FN, the door sliding shut behind him. Kylo bites his lip before getting into Han’s lap, straddling him. His hands grip the jacket once more and Han rests his hands on his thighs, squeezing them.

“Oh Ben,” his father breathes before they’re kissing again. It’s much more desperate than their kiss on the bridge, and Kylo groans loudly, not caring if anyone hears them. It reminds him of the rare moments as a teenager when Han would take him out in the _Falcon,_ away from Uncle Luke, and they could be together, if only for a few days.

_“I’ve missed you, sweetheart,” Han said as he pressed kisses to Ben’s neck, the boy sighing softly. They’re in the cockpit, Ben in his dad’s lap, arms looped around his shoulders._

_“Missed you too, daddy,” Ben responded, whimpering as Han rubbed his erection._

_“That feel good, baby boy?” His dad asked, obviously knowing the answer. He squeezed lightly, causing Ben to moan and buck his hips._

_“Daddy, please,” Ben begged, burying his face in Han’s shoulder._

_“Alright, darling,” Han chuckled, undoing Ben’s pants and freeing his cock, which was already dripping precum._

_“Someone’s wet for daddy, huh?”_

_He slowly strokes his son’s cock, smirking at the obscene sounds Ben was making._

_“You’ve wanted this badly, haven’t you, sweetheart?”_

_“Ohhh, yes, daddy!” Ben cried, thrusting into Han’s hand, desperate to cum. His dad always knew how to take care of him, and it was agonizing waiting weeks to see him again._

_Han stroked his son’s cock faster and faster, and suddenly Ben was cuming, moaning loudly._

Kylo is brought back to reality by the door swishing open, and they pull apart quickly, looking at who walked in. 

“You could’ve warned us,” Han scoffs at Chewie, who growls at him. “How was I supposed to know we were about to leave hyperspace?”

Kylo smirks at his father and reluctantly gets off his lap, moving to the seat behind him. He’d gotten hard while they were kissing, but he can wait just a little longer to finish what they started.


End file.
